


Building Bridges

by FerretShark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Happy Birthday, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretShark/pseuds/FerretShark
Summary: He swings around, threading web through the cantilevers, and stretching the cords out across the suspended span. When he’s satisfied he casts another strand up to a truss and swings down, skimming over the surface of the water. It’s exhilarating and one of his favorite maneuvers. Peter’s elated whoop joyfully rings out across Roosevelt Island.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areias/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Areias!!!

It’s after midnight when Peter carefully scales the Queensboro Bridge. This is going to make him late for curfew, but it’s going to be so worth it. May will understand. Probably.

He swings around, threading web through the cantilevers, and stretching the cords out across the suspended span. When he’s satisfied he casts another strand up to a truss and swings down, skimming over the surface of the water. It’s exhilarating and one of his favorite maneuvers. Peter’s elated whoop joyfully rings out across Roosevelt Island.

Despite the detour, he’s home before one, slipping through the unlocked window, shedding his suit and falling into bed. Sleep comes easy. 

The alarm goes off and Peter taps the snooze button, planning to burrow back into the covers for an extra fifteen minutes. His plans are rudely thwarted when his phone immediately starts to ring.

He groans, rolling over and checking the caller display through bleary eyes.  
Sighing, he rolls out of bed, slapping the speaker button. “Hey, Man.” He clears his throat. Twisting, he throws off his pajama top and grabs a sweater from the drawer.

“Good morning, Peter.” 

Peter frowns at the formal greeting. “Good morning ...Ned.”

“You’re trending on Twitter.”

“Oh! The convenience store robberies? That was pretty epic, I got them all! Did someone get a video?” He trips over his discarded Spider-Man suit on the way to the closet, but sticks his fingers to the bed frame before he falls on his face.

“No, it’s um, about the bridge?”

“Oh. Oh! That’s all over Twitter?” Confused, he stops, one foot inside the leg of his jeans. “Why wou-?”

“Maybe I should just send you the articles.” Ned sounds helpful but there’s something else lurking in his tone, just under the surface.

Peter blinks slowly, confusion drawing his brows together. “The- why would there be articles?”

*ping* 

It takes Peter a second to skim the headline.  
“‘CAN SPIDER-MAN SPELL?’ What? What the?” His mouth opens and closes, words failing him.

“That’s the Post, here's the Bugle.” Ned says as the phone chimes as another article comes through. 

‘HAS THE NEW YORK PUBLIC SCHOOL SYSTEM FAILED SPIDEY?’ Peter’s eyes flick over the screen “Oh come on!” 

“H-A-P-I B-R-T-D-A” Ned can barely get it out because he has to stop to gasp around his fit of giggles. “What were you doing, man? This is-“ he trails off as his laughter becomes more full bodied.

Peter runs both his hands through his hair and tries to defend himself, “Look, ok...patrol was-I had to web up like five guys! I was trying to conserve fluid so I could get back home!”

“But why???”

“It was for Mr. Stark, he turns forty seven today!”

That makes Ned snort. “You didn’t even go for the Hagrid spelling, at least then people would-“

“Too many letters.” Peter mumbles in answer, while yanking his jeans on and buttoning the fly.

“It would be funny, if I didn’t feel so bad for you.” Ned says, still fighting unsuccessfully to actually smother his laughter.

Peter rolls his eyes while Ned descends into mild hysterics, unable to speak. His phone cuts out, pulsing as another call comes through. He stiffens, panic washing over him in a cold wave.  
“Oh god, it’s him! It’s Mr. Stark. I gotta go.” He ends the call before Ned can reply. The connection flips over to the other line. 

He doesn’t even wait for Tony’s greeting before he starts talking.  
“Hey-hey, Mr Stark! Um, Happy Birthday!”

Tony sounds relaxed and happy as he answers, “Thanks Pete, I-“

“Do you, um,” Peter recognizes that he’s just cut Tony off, but plows ahead anyway, “have any big plans? With, uh, Ms. Potts?” He recognizes that might be too personal a question and frowns at his own awkwardness. 

“Might do.” Tony answers easily. 

Peter pulls his socks on hurriedly and grabs his shoes, “Maybe you should just have a rest day and unplug? A ‘no technology’ day?” Peter knows he’s being obvious and winces, picking up speed as he babbles, “Maybe don’t even bother with the internet today? Since it’s, you know, your birthday.” It’s a long shot but Peter’s willing to try anything at this point.

“Ah, That brings me to the reason I called.” Tony sounds pleased to have been reminded. “Hey, kid, that was really something.” There’s warmth there and it deflates Peter’s earlier panic.

“You-you saw it?”

“Yeah, I have Friday read me all the morning headlines.” The tone is a bit wry, “ I guess now it’s time for me to say “stay in school” and all that...but really it's the thought that counts though, right? Or so I’ve been told.”

“N-no, Mr. Stark. No, I can totally spell ‘Happy Birthday!’ I was just tryi-”

“I’m sure you can, Underoos,” Tony sounds teasing now, his voice taking on a playful quality “but it seems from what I’ve read, the jury’s still out.” 

“You _know_ I can spell, I-“ 

Tony just talks over him, “Maybe don’t quit your day job, bud. Have fun at school! Friday, end call,”

“Noooo!” Peter’s breathless shout is met with silence. He drops back on the lower bunk of his bed and covers his face with his hands, growling with embarrassment. 

His phone chimes with an incoming text. Peter cautiously looks, it’s from a number he doesn’t recognize.

Peter's eyes trace over the message: “Don’t let him fool you, he was really very touched.”

He picks up his phone and taps out a hesitant reply, finger hovering over the send button before he finds his courage.  
“Ms. Potts?”

The winky face he gets back makes him throw up his arms in triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Grace_d for the beta save <3


End file.
